NARUTO'S GREATEST ENEMY
by lucyflow
Summary: NARUTO HAS TO GO AGAINST SAKURA
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Greatest Enemy**

**Prouloge: **There was a boy that we call Ninetails. He was a caring son of his father The Fourth Hokage. The boy wants to be like his father and achieve his goal of being a great ninja. But someone else wants to be a Hokage too " SAKURA." What will happen lets see and read...

**Chapter 1**

" Naruto lets go we have to do our formal techniques and jutsus." said sakura.

Naruto was sitting by the pond thinking of seeing his father again. "Naruto come on." But naruto just sighed and still sat there and also kind of sad. But sakura didn't notice and just got hot steamed and punch naruto on the face so hard that it turned red ( probably her anger was on his face). Then they went, well...sakura pulled naruto by the ear. Also she thought she wants to be a hokage too (not the idea from naruto), but sakura knew that she would be the best than naruto. She even had a scary face that made naruto scared. They got to the training center and the third hokage had an annoucement.

" Attention students we are going to have a challenge. Who will be the sixth hokage." said third hokage.

Then the teachers were surprised a student ( because it's actually a teacher).The third hokage explained that all the hokages would have a sixth one and it would be a student and he said the rest of the details. So there will be a change to it.

But the students were silent then whispered it would be naruto because he's ninetails duh? That made sakura jeolus,but she knew she was the best.

Kakashi knew that this challenge would be difficult for sakura and naruto, but he went on with it.

The Third Hokage annouced the challengers. These are the challengers Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Neji,Tenten, and Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Greatest Enemy**

**Prouloge: **There was a boy that we call Ninetails. He was a caring son of his father The Fourth Hokage. The boy wants to be like his father and achieve his goal of being a great ninja. But someone else wants to be a Hokage too " SAKURA." What will happen lets see and read...

**Chapter 1**

" Naruto lets go we have to do our formal techniques and jutsus." said sakura.

Naruto was sitting by the pond thinking of seeing his father again. "Naruto come on." But naruto just sighed and still sat there and also kind of sad. But sakura didn't notice and just got hot steamed and punch naruto on the face so hard that it turned red ( probably her anger was on his face). Then they went, well...sakura pulled naruto by the ear. Also she thought she wants to be a hokage too (not the idea from naruto), but sakura knew that she would be the best than naruto. She even had a scary face that made naruto scared. They got to the training center and the third hokage had an annoucement.

" Attention students we are going to have a challenge. Who will be the sixth hokage." said third hokage.

Then the teachers were surprised a student ( because it's actually a teacher).The third hokage explained that all the hokages would have a sixth one and it would be a student and he said the rest of the details. So there will be a change to it.

But the students were silent then whispered it would be naruto because he's ninetails duh? That made sakura jeolus,but she knew she was the best.

Kakashi knew that this challenge would be difficult for sakura and naruto, but he went on with it.

The Third Hokage annouced the challengers. These are the challengers Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Neji,Tenten, and Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Greatest Enemy**

**Prouloge: **There was a boy that we call Ninetails. He was a caring son of his father The Fourth Hokage. The boy wants to be like his father and achieve his goal of being a great ninja. But someone else wants to be a Hokage too " SAKURA." What will happen lets see and read...

**Chapter 1**

" Naruto lets go we have to do our formal techniques and jutsus." said sakura.

Naruto was sitting by the pond thinking of seeing his father again. "Naruto come on." But naruto just sighed and still sat there and also kind of sad. But sakura didn't notice and just got hot steamed and punch naruto on the face so hard that it turned red ( probably her anger was on his face). Then they went, well...sakura pulled naruto by the ear. Also she thought she wants to be a hokage too (not the idea from naruto), but sakura knew that she would be the best than naruto. She even had a scary face that made naruto scared. They got to the training center and the third hokage had an annoucement.

" Attention students we are going to have a challenge. Who will be the sixth hokage." said third hokage.

Then the teachers were surprised a student ( because it's actually a teacher).The third hokage explained that all the hokages would have a sixth one and it would be a student and he said the rest of the details. So there will be a change to it.

But the students were silent then whispered it would be naruto because he's ninetails duh? That made sakura jeolus,but she knew she was the best.

Kakashi knew that this challenge would be difficult for sakura and naruto, but he went on with it.

The Third Hokage annouced the challengers. These are the challengers Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Neji,Tenten, and Lee.


End file.
